


A date

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: A little one-shot of them on a date





	A date

Ajay was leaning against Roland, his arm wrapped around his waist. As they sat and watched the funny movie. The air around them was chilly but thanks to Roland ajay didn’t have to worry as he gave him his jacket.The younge male sighs contently not really paying attention to the movie more or less just focused on his Boyfriend. He looks up at him smiling happily, Roland looks down at him giving a gentle smile before kissing him softly. Ajay returns in happily making little noises, they soon part away slightly.”I love you...” Roland says truefully, Ajay cuddles close.”Me too”


End file.
